¿Felices al fin?
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Han pasado ya 2 años de eso. Aun recuerdo ese día tan claramente, la culpa me sigue invadiendo, no hay un solo día que no piense en ella, su gesto y lo dicho antes de cerrar la puerta me siguen teniendo intrigado.../-¡La he encontrado! ¡La he visto Mira-chan! ¡La he visto!...


**Hola n,n esta es la secuela de "Culpa y un Adios"**

**No podía dejar la historia en una tragedia asi que cree esta parte…n,n si no entienden bien les sugiero que lean la primera parte :D **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima yo solo lo uso con fines de diversión n,n sin más a leer! :D**

**¿Felices al fin?**

-¡LUCY! – fue lo único que se escucho en aquella parada, un grito lleno de dolor y frustración y un golpe sordo en el piso…Si Dragneel había destruido de nuevo algo de la ciudad, pero esta vez fue por dolor, happy que se encontraba ahí con él lo miro con tristeza mientras soltaba lagrimas, el también quería mucho a Heatfilia pero su amigo esta vez la había perdido y nadie tenía mayor culpa que el.

Han pasado ya 2 años de eso. Aun recuerdo ese día tan claramente, la culpa me sigue invadiendo, no hay un solo día que no piense en ella, su gesto y lo dicho antes de cerrar la puerta me siguen teniendo intrigado, intente preguntarle a Levi, Erza, Mirajane incluso a Cana para saber cómo estaba gracias a sus cartas, siempre hubo algo que me ocultaba y repetía que ella no tenia que decírmelo. Si tan solo no hubiera tomado tanto ese día, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan imbécil, si tan solo no hubiera caído en la tentación…Pero como se sabe los hubieras solo son palabras, la acción no existe y no se puede volver al pasado.

Flash Back

Una noche como cualquier otra en el gremio, Natsu y Gray habían estado compitiendo sobre el mejor bebedor del gremio, cabe decir que ambos terminaron borrachos, pero aun así podían seguir a como se podía de pie. Lucy y Natsu habían cumplido ya 3 años de ser novios y por eso la celebración en el gremio, todos bebiendo a salud de ellos, alguno que otro murmuraba sobre la posible próxima boda. Ese día Lucy había querido darle la sorpresa a Natsu pero el muy tonto se la había pasado mas peleando con Fullbuster que con su novia.

Al caer la noche, Natsu en calidad de bulto fue llevado a casa de la rubia, prácticamente vivía ahí con ella así que era lo más normal. Una vez que llegaron la chica con ayuda de Loki lo pusieron en la cama.

-Gracias Loke – sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla al espíritu, éste galantemente la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso sonriendo coqueto.

-Lo que sea por mi dueña Lucy – se irguió y con dos dedos toco su frente en estilo despedida y desapareció.

-Quita las manos de ella pervertido – apenas un audible susurro salió de los labios de Dragneel parecía que andaba adormecido.

-Ya te sientes mejor Natsu? – le pregunto un poco preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo acostaba de nuevo.

- Si, gracias por cuidarme Lissana – menciono un poco sonrojado por el alcohol y las palabras dichas.

Lucy se extraño y trato de dejarlo pasar así que salió de la habitación para ir al baño a cambiarse y ponerse la pijama. Recordó que en la fiesta el pelirrosa a pesar de estar con Gray se la paso mucho con Lissana, no es que le cayera mal ni nada, solo se extraño, de hecho al peliblanca era de sus intimas amigas, no tanto como Levi, Erza o Cana, pero era especial.

Cuando llego a la habitación el chico se encontraba solo en bóxer acostado boca arriba con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer ya se había dormido, Heartfilia se acostó a su lado, en cuanto el dragón slayer sintió el calor de la chica se puso sobre ella y recargo su peso en sus brazos y rodillas, comenzó a besarla en toda la cara y bajaba poco a poco a su cuello. La rubia se estremecía con las caricias que su amante le daba.

-Lissana- susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero por la cercanía lucy pudo oírlo perfectamente logrando dislocarse aun mas – tenía tantas ganas de tenerte así – siguió hablando siendo incapaz de ser consciente de lo que decía repartiendo besos en el cuello, chupando mas en unas zonas que otras.

Lucy sintió el nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalizarse, esa no era la primera vez que hacia eso, no era la primera vez que la confundía y siempre alegaba con que la mejor de los Strauss le había dicho algo y se quedaba pensando en eso por eso la mencionaba mucho.

Se lo quito de enzima y se volteo, como Natsu no podía ni quedarse en esa posición sin flaquear cayo a su lado sin renegar y en cuanto toco la almohada se quedo dormido.

Lucy intento ignorar todas las señales que comenzaba a dar Natsu de ser infiel, las miradas picaras entre los amigos de infancia, los roces discretos, todo lo que la alertaba. Aun así esa noche no se le olvidaba pero el detonante fue cuando estaba paseando por el lugar donde solía pescar con Happy y el mago de fuego, escucho sonidos algo extraños, como jadeos, cuando la rubia vio a Lissana y Dragneel besándose como si no hubiera mañana las manos de él se encontraban apretando la cintura de la chica mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Sin decir nada se fue con el llanto agolpado en su garganta, le dolía mucho, cada paso que daba sentía como se quebraba interiormente. Esa noche Natsu no llego, paso toda la noche en vela pensando en una decisión que afectaría el futuro de ella…y su hijo.

Flash Back End

Otro día mas en el Gremio Fairy Tail, otro día mas de peleas entre los magos de hielo y fuego, aunque las peleas habían cambiado, solo se insultaban y si se peleaban era para desestrezarse y no era pelea común, era una pelea con toda la intención de dañar a otro, Gray aun estaba un poco resentido con Natsu sobre el tema de Lucy, ella había sido de sus mejores amigas, no, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, el que no estuviera con ellos no significaba que su papel había cambiado.

La puerta del gremio se abrió fuertemente estrellándose en las paredes dejando aplastados a algunos cuantos.

-¡CHICOS!-

El grito alerto a todos, Wendy había llegado, no era costumbre llegar de ese modo al gremio estilo Natsu.

La chica se veía sumamente emocionada , fue directo a la barra y con toda la felicidad del mundo no pudo aguantar y se puso a gritar entre brincos, sonrisas y carcajadas de excitación.

-¡La he encontrado! ¡La he visto Mira-chan! ¡La he visto! Sigue igual de hermosa, cálida y tal como la recordábamos pero adivina que! Tiene un pequeño niño hermoso y es idéntico a ella y Natsu puedes creerlo! – Wendy no había medido sus palabras a la hora de hablar está llorando de felicidad, todo el gremio quedo en estado de shock, cuando proceso lo que había dicho, asustada miro al pelirrosa que estaba ido – Mierda – maldijo por lo bajo.

Estaba a punto de huir cuando todas las chicas se fueron contra ella haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, aunque todas la dejaron respirar cuando un aura muy fuerte se interpuso entre ellas, el hijo de Igneel avanzaba poco a poco hacia la Dragón Slayer de viento.

-Repite lo que has dicho – hablo en voz baja con los puños apretados, en la había buscado cada que salía de misión y ahora Wendy sabia donde estaba, no iba a dejarla ir tan simple.

La peli azul trago duro y fue retrocediendo hasta que topo con la barra. Mirajane le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un gesto diciéndole con él, que le contara al chico sobre Lucy, había sufrido mucho y se lo merecía.

-Ella….

Paso 1 semana de viaje. Dragneel junto a Happy iban caminando hacia su destino, cada vez mas ansiosos, todo el gremio se sorprendió demasiado cuando escucharon que la maga de espíritus estelares tenía un hijo de Natsu. Cuando termino Wendy su relato todos miraron entre emocionados y enojados al pelirrosa que se sentía peor que escoria por las miradas de reproche de las chicas y chicos, Lissana se encontraba avergonzada de ella misma, si tan solo ella y Natsu no hubieran recordado viejos tiempos, si no hubiera sido demasiado provocativa la situación, su amiga seguiría con ellos y serian una familia. Lo duro fue que después de un beso, ambos se dieron cuenta que solo era la tentación de lo prohibido. Y de eso se arrepentían enormemente, uno por dejar ir a la persona que amaba por un simple capricho y la otra porque tomo la situación como un juego, pensaron que Lucy no se enteraría, que solo sería un "inocente" secreto entre los 2…

Flash Back

-¿cómo fue que la encontraste? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Dices que tiene un hijo? ¿Cómo es? ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se encontraron? ¿Cómo te recibió? ¿Ha cambiado mucho? – Esas y muchas preguntas realizo Natsu en menos de 1 minuto.

-flamita déjala hablar – pico mientras lo apartaba un poco para que la chica pudiera respirar más tranquila.

-Cállate cubo de hielo, no sabes cómo me siento en este momento – hablo serio logrando que todos se callaran y lo miraran preocupados.

-Natsu – hablo la hija de grandine – La encontré cuando regresaba de la misión, está en un pueblo lejos de aquí, está bien, vive en Lobinasu city, si tiene un hermoso hijo, es de cabello rosa y ojos color chocolate como los de ella, es tu viva imagen Natsu, solo que con los ojos de Lucy. Tiene 1 año 6 meses. Igneel Heartfilia, chocamos en una esquina, nadie cayo pero nos sorprendimos mucho, intento escapar pero no la deje, al final se rindió y me invito a su casa, me recibió cálida como siempre, me trato como su hermana menor/hija como en los viejos tiempos. No sigue siendo la misma Lucy que conocemos, claro que más guapa, maternal y con actitud más fuerte.

Todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción de saber de nuevo de su vieja amiga y más aun verla de madre.

-Happy vamos de misión – dijo alegremente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desde hace tiempo no se veía.

-Aye sir! – fue lo que dijo el exceed para salir volando tras su amigo que ya había salido del gremio.

-A que misión vas idiota? – grito/pregunto Gray mientras los demás veían como el pelirrosa volteaba y con la misma sonrisa gritaba.

-No es obvio hielito, Iré a buscar a mi mujer y a mi hijo – el grito que dio fue lleno de emoción mientras corría con más fuerza.

Mirajane y Erza estaban abrazadas llorando felices, al igual que todas las chicas, la hora de que esos 2 estuviera juntos se acercaban y ellos serian testigos, su amiga volvería, eso lo tenían asegurado. Natsu la dejo ir una vez, no iba a ser tan idiota como entonces.

Flash Back End

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a recuperarla no importaba como. Después de caminar un poco mas llegaron a Lobinasu City, no quisieron descansar por que la buscaron en cuento pusieron un pie en la ciudad. El mago de fuego intentaba rastrearla por su olor, así fue como se entero que lucy los había visto, la había sentido y olido…

Happy volaba por toda la ciudad, vio una mata color rubio entre la multitud y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. El pelirrosa cuando vio que happy se dirigía a un punto en especifico lo siguió rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a su destino ambos se desanimaron, aquella chica no era lucy.

-Y señorita no sabe donde se encuentra una chica una cabeza más baja que yo, cabello rubio, cuerpo muy desarrollado, tiene un niño de 1 año, es maga de espíritus estelares…-Dragneel no pudo continuar pues la tienda de al lado se abrió y salió de ella una joven rubia cerca de donde ellos estaban parados interrogando a la muchacha. La chica se quedo confundida cuando vio que ninguno de sus interrogadores estaban, alzo los hombros restándole importancia y siguió su camino.

-Lucy – la rubia giro su cabeza para ver quién era el que le hablaba, no alcanzo a ver bien cuando ya tenía a un exceed color azul pegado a su pecho abrazándola mientras lloraba y repetía constantemente su nombre. Pronto sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien tras ella y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el hombre que la miraba.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí? – cuestiono nerviosa, happy ya no sentía lo mismo al abrazarla así que se separo un poco para ver que entre los brazos de la joven se encontraba un bebe mirándolo curioso. Neko vs bebe se miraban intensamente curioso uno de otro mientras que los "adultos" se miraban nerviosos y fijándose en detalles que habían cambiado en el cuerpo del otro.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo aquí por ti, te escondiste muy bien Lucy, te busque como loco lo sabes no?, no me iré sin ti y sin mi hijo – termino su argumento con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al ver el rostro serio de la heartfilia.

-¿Que te hace pensar que volveré contigo? Si no me encontraste y me escondí tan bien es por eso mismo, no quería que me encontraras y quisieras estar conmigo por lastima, tu escogiste a Lissana ahora acéptalo y ve con ella – alego apretando al niño contra ella.

-Lucy…por favor tenemos que platicar – suplico Salamander mirando con tristeza a la chica, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de la pequeña criatura, lo miraban con admiración, como si le reconociera, alzo los brazos para que el extraño lo agarrara mientras decía cosas intendibles. – parece que le agrado…puedo cargarlo Lucy? – le pregunto inseguro sin dejar de mirar al chiquillo que estaba desesperado.

Lucy al ver a su hijo inquieto por su padre no tuvo más remedio, a demás salamander era su padre después de todo, tenía derecho. Le dio al niño para que lo cargara y al momento de pasarlo sus manos se rosaron, en la miro fijamente y ella huyo de sus ojos para centrarse en el bebe. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir al ver aquella imagen, Natsu, aquel atolondrado idiota que seguía amando cargaba al niño como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera visto jamás, sonreía con tanta felicidad, y para que decir otra cosa si el niño estaba igual que él, eran tan parecidos. No aguanto y se llevo la mano para cubrirse la boca en un vano intento de ahogar sollozos, happy la miro y la abrazo, la rubia correspondió al abrazo y lo mimo como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Natsu con un brazo la jalo hacia el de la cintura y formo un abrazo de modo que ella tenía a Happy y a Igneel mientras el abrazaba a todos. Fue una imagen tan tierna, muchos curiosos se quedaban observando a la joven pareja con una sonrisa.

Después de mucho insistir Lucy acepto el hablar con el Dragón Slayer y los guio a su casa, era cómoda y un poco más grande que la casa que tenía en Magnolia.

Natsu no se separo del niño a menos que él quisiera ir con su mama, lo consentía mucho y platicaba con el otro tanto.

-Y bien? –pregunto la ojicafe una vez que estuvieron sentados y el bebe dormido con happy cuidándole.

-Lucy…Te amo – lo dijo de golpe y sin anestesia, el corazón de la joven latía desenfrenado, como jodidos vienes a la casa de una ex novia a la que engañaste y con la cual tienes un hijo pero no la vez en 2 años y le dices te amo de pronto? . No hace falta comentar que la rubia estaba en shock cosa que aprovecho el pelirrosa para acercarse y abrazarla. – Perdóname, se que fui un tonto, idiota y demás pero Lucy realmente si te digo que te amo es porque te amo, lo que paso con Lissana fue una estupidez y capricho que ambos teníamos, me arrepiento como no tienes una idea porque ese capricho solo trajo dolor, para ti y para mí. No era igual estar contigo que con ella, contigo soy feliz, estoy pleno, no me hace falta nada más que tu sonrisa y presencia… -La chica lo interrumpió molesta.

-Tanto me necesitabas que me engañaste con ella? –pregunto sarcásticamente. –Que esperas Natsu? Que con unas palabras bonitas que vengas a decirme te perdone todo, que me digas que quieres que vivíamos como una familia feliz y unida como siempre quisimos? ¿Qué veamos como nuestro hijo crece como un mago fuerte? ¿Qué vivamos juntos hasta envejecer juntos amándonos cada día? ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué siempre estuve ilusionada con que un día vendrías a llevarnos contigo a vivir todo lo que planeamos alguna vez?

-Si Lucy quiero todo eso y más –le dijo serio mirándola fijamente poniéndola más nerviosa aun - ya sé que fue un estúpido error pero solo te pido una oportunidad de ser felices juntos, tu sabes todo lo que te estuve buscando estos años, tenemos un hijo Lucy y yo sin saber de él, quería estar contigo, no por lastima, si no porque te amo, es muy difícil que entiendas eso? Cometí errores lo sé, pero te prometo que si me das solo una oportunidad no te fallare, lo juro por Igneel y si lo llego a hacer prometo alejarme de ti y de mi hijo sin decir ni reprochar nada…Por favor – Le suplico, la chica lloraba mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de todo ella aun seguir conociendo a Natsu mas que nadie, y le alegraba saber que no había cambiado, no tanto como imagino, vio en sus ojos y sus palabras tanta sinceridad que en un segundo se volvió a ilusionar, sonrió cálidamente.

-necesito pensarlo Natsu..yo necesito ver bi…-El chico la interrumpió presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, intento resistirse a aquella tierna y anhelada caricia que le daba el mago de fuego pero mientras más se resistía, mas presión ejercía el muchacho. Al final termino rendida ante el aun con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas que habían adquirido un color carmín.

El corazón de ambos estaba desbocado, sentían que de tan fuerte que latía su acompañante podría escucharlo. Cuando se separaron se miraron y sonrieron sinceramente después de mucho tiempo. Tal vez y solo tal vez no sea tan mala idea regresar a casa no lucy? Después de todo tenia a una gran familia revoltosa esperando por ella en magnolia, mas la familia que ella y Natsu formarían, viendo crecer a su hijo en un ambiente tan acogedor y agradable con mucho tíos y tías que lo cuidarían mucho y ella estando con el hombre de su vida…Si no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

-Lucy – rompió el silencio de la habitación el chico, habían decidido dormir juntos como en los viejos tiempos y ahora se encontraban abrazados.

-Mande –contesto con simpleza.

-Gracias – le dijo el chico a la joven, ella emitió un sonidito como preguntando el porqué – Por ponerle Igneel a nuestro hijo…Desde ahora en adelante se llamara Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia – hablo con orgullo el padre. La maga estelar sonrió y beso la mejilla del que sería compañero de vida…Definitivamente no sonaba tan mal vivir junto a él y darle otra oportunidad, si el volvía a caer en el error esta vez no lo perdonaría, se hizo una promesa…

_Lucy una vez en el gremio sonrió, todos corrieron a abrazarla_

_Y a conocer al pequeño retoño de aquellos grandes magos_

_Símbolo de que el amor a pesar de los obstáculos y pruebas puede superar todo._

_-Mami ¿que fue lo que le dijiste a papi? – pregunto un niño de no más de 6 años sentado en las piernas de su madre escuchando la historia de sus padres, historia que se sabía de memoria y aun así pedía que le siguieran contando._

_Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a Igneel, a pesar de que siempre le decía lo mismo, hacia la misma pregunta._

_-Ya la sabes Igneel-chan – le contesto la rubia con simpleza._

_-Sabes que me gusta que la repitas madre – reprocho el hijo de Natsu._

_La rubia recordó el momento en el que la puerta se estaba cerrando y ella tenía las manos en su vientre aun plano._

_-__Te seguiré amando Natsu…seremos fuertes, no te preocupes__ – _

_Tal vez si no hubiera dicho eso, Natsu no la hubiera buscado..o quien sabe ese pelirrosa era tan impredecible…._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D ¿Review? n,n **

**Recuerden que acepto criticas, comentarios y sugerencias, perdón si me equivoque en algo de la historia, me avisan…**


End file.
